Parts which have to withstand high demands both in terms of the frictional loading and in terms of the thermal loading are used in many technical fields. By way of example, such high demands are often found in the case of transport applications in production plants, e.g. for transport rollers for conveying semifinished goods or products which are still warm or hot.
In addition to a metallic friction lining for transport means, polymer-based friction linings are also provided, in particular for transporting products/semi-finished goods where a high surface quality is important. Polymer-based friction linings such as these ensure that products in the aluminum or glass industry, for example, are transported without being destroyed or damaged. The friction properties can be improved by embedding wear-resistant friction components, for example aramid fibers, in the plastic.
However, there is the risk of thermal damage to the friction lining owing to high thermal loading, for example by the product which is still warm or hot.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a high-temperature-resistant friction lining and a wear-resistant part.